


Forbidden Love

by Aceer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finrey, Tallie is pregnant with poes child, tallie is not dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceer/pseuds/Aceer
Summary: The First Order thinks that the Resistance is no more so will Rey and Finns Relationship flourish or will it crumble and die.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), poe dameron/tallie lintra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Star Wars





	1. The Cockpit

Chapter 1 The Cockpit

Poes Pov

I was onboard the Millenium Falcon, it seemed like whenever I tried to talk to Rey she avoided me. It was breaking my heart. I tried walking up to her but Chewbacca blocked my path, he started to talk to me and said "har har heh weh heh" (translation: um Rey told me to tell you that she really cares about you and her heart breaks every time she thinks about you getting hurt), my ears perked up at the mention of Rey and I told him to thank you and left unfortunately as I was walking in Rey's direction she noticed me and made a hasty exit. I followed her and when I rounded the corner, I had cornered her in the cockpit. I said

"Rey, why have you been avoiding me"

"I haven't been avoiding you" she replied avoiding eye contact.

"Rey, yes you have, did I do something wrong," I said. She looked up at me and I saw heartbreak in her eyes and she whispered.

"You love Rose not me" I looked at her incredulously and said

"No, I don't my heart and soul belongs to you and no one can change that ever" she sniffed and said

"Really"

"Of course, she's just a friend. You and I have been through so much more. Rey I-I-I Love you"


	2. I love you

Chapter 2 I Love You

Rey POV

Oh, my force did Finn had just said he loved me.

"I-I Love you too," I said we both immediately kissed. We both pulled away breathless our foreheads resting on one another. He suddenly pulled away and said

"Oh, no Rey this was a mistake we can't love each other it will destroy your chances of becoming a Jedi." No, I couldn't lose him, not over this

"No Finn you don't understand, I can't sleep at night because I'm haunted by your screams of agony" I burst into tears. He enveloped me in a hug and said

"Shh everything alright I won't leave you"

"Really"

"Really, now you need some rest." He led me in the direction of the captains quarters. He sat me down on the bed. I laid down and he pulled the covers over me and was about to leave when I grabbed his arm and said.

"Don't leave me." He looked at me and nodded

"Scootch over" I turned over on my side and positioned him so he was embracing me and I fell asleep feeling protected.


End file.
